Burns are currently classified into four groups by the depth of injury. First degree burns, which damage the epidermis alone, cause erythema and edema. Second degree burns which damage the epidermis and a part of the mid-dermis, cause bullae. Third degree burns, which damage all layers of the dermis, cause eschars. The injury of third degree burns can not be naturally cured, and in some cases, it is necessary to graft some skin for eliminating scars. Fourth degree burns damage fat and muscles or bones through the dermis. Pain is prominent in first and second degree burns. The major complications of burns are pain, infections, metabolic derangements and scarring. Measures for treating burns include flooding with cool water, tetanus prophylaxis, antibiotic treatment and anticipation of shock with immediate intravenous fluid replacement. There are no special treatments for first degree burns except waiting for natural healing after flooding with cool water. For second and third degree burns the injuries are dressed with, sterilized gauze and some antibiotics are used including penicillin, erythromycin, sulfamine, etc., to prohibit infection. Some analgesics are taken for pain. However, there have been few remedies which can substantially heal and cure the burn wound. Moreover, it is impossible for usual burn treatment to completely cure severe burns in spite of a long treatment period and expensive cost. And, skin grafting has been necessary for most scars even after treating most severe burns.